ChloeNette
by MiraCutesy
Summary: An akuma causes havoc especially a body swapping one. Marinette and Chloe are in for a ride when they swapped bodies. Both are learning new things about each other and as they learn what it is to be in someone else's perspective especially when its your enemy. Will any of their friends figure out? Especially when you see a kind Chloe and a bratty Marinette. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Wake

_The sun shone over Marinette's face as she looked at her surroundings noticing that something was wrong red silk curtains, huge comfy bed and a big was definitely not her room. Panic rose over her as she looked to the side of the bed. Knowing that she was the only one in the room, she quickly got up and went to look for her kwami around this unknown and yet familiar room. When she stopped in front of the golden mirror she nearly screamed. Realization hit . She quickly touched her ears hoping for her Miraculous to be in her ears, but they were gone. In fact she looked at the mirror once again._

 _Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, a very fancy (and expensive silk, she guessed) nightgown adorned her figure._

 _This was not her, in fact, she is now Chloe Bourgeois._

 _And then when everything sick in she fainted._

 _()()()_

 _Chloe woke up knowing already that she wasn't in her bed. Where was her silky and expensive not mention her gigantic bed? She looked around the room._

 _Pink walls, mannequins, sewing machines, Adrien posters, and a weird floating mouse rat?!_

 _"Good Morning Marinette! How was your sleep? The akuma still didn't show up since the last time it was here." The red creature said._

 _Chloe gasped. Marinette? She was definitely not Marinette! She is the Mayor's daughter and-_

 _"Marinette are you ok?" the red creature cuts her out of her thoughts._

 _"No I Am Not! What are you?! And I am not Mari-trash! I am Chloe Bourgeois daughter of the Mayor. You better explain or else I'll tell Daddy about you!" Chlo-er Marinette finished with a single breath._

 _The red creature gasped as she went and inspected the girl, she floated around her as she came and inspect the girl's eyes._

 _With a gasp "You are not Marinette" the creature said with a gasp._

 _"Of course I'm not." Chloe said as it was obvious._

 _The red creature seemed to be thinking out a plan as she put her paws on her chin._

 _"So that's why it seemed so strange when you transformed! It must have been the akuma after Marinette saved you last night!"_

 _"What do you mean!" Chloe yelled exasperatedly "Mari-trash did not save me unless she's- and your- then-..."_

 _The information was so much for Chloe to process that she ended up fainting while trying to take in all of the information._

 _Tikki sighed. "Why must she be the one. Of all people."_

* * *

 **Beta by Su'anne**

 **Hi everyone this is my first story on this site. If your wondering why it is italicized let's just say it's a flashback. This will be a multichaptered so I'll be updating it soon. I hope you like it and please favourite, review and follow.**


	2. MariLoe

All Marinette remembered was fighting an akuma, saving Chloe and being Chloe. With that, she stood up from her bed only to be stopped by the Mayor himself, Chloe's dad.

"Chloe you should stay in bed you need rest" Andre said as he caressed his daughter's cheek.

Marinette blinked not knowing what to do as to just stare.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Andre said with concern knowing his daughter would never stare. If it were a dress or brooch then yes.

"Um.. Y-yeah I'm o-okay Mr-Um Dad! Yeah, I'm fine Dad" she said with a little hesitation. She was definitely not Chloe.

Andre smiled, His daughter was really sick. "Okay then Chloe-" he said with a chuckle. "Do you still wanna go to school?" he asked.

Marinette thought about it for a moment. If she wants to get out of this body she has to meet the other person who has her body, Chloe.

"Y-yeah... I think I wanna go to school." she said slightly getting the hang of it.

"Chloe you know you can always call Sabrina to pick up your homework." he said.

"No, I wanna go...Please..." she gave him the cutest eyes and pout she could muster. "...Daddy-kins" even the word made her wanna throw up but you have to do whatever it takes. Besides after years of being bullied by the queen bee herself, she can pick up a few things.

With a chuckle the Mayor said "Of course My little Angel, it's still a little early to go to school and you can be a little late, now what happened Chloe? You fainted and I was starting to worry." The smile he had turned into concern.

"Uhh-... I-" 'Think Marinette what does Chloe do that makes her faint' Marinette thought 'Aha!' "Um..My nails are ruined! See! Ruined, Daddy I was so devastated to see them! That I fainted! Just look!" Marinette showed him her nails only to see them being perfectly fine.

"Sweetie do you want a pedicure now?" Andre said showing a smile glad to know his daughter was still well her.

"How about after school dad, I have somewhere to go first." She said with a smile clearly getting a hang of being Chloe thing.

"Of course now get dressed Princess so we can have breakfast." Andre said as he walked away from her daughter's room.

When the door closed Marinette quickly dropped herself at the gigantic bed. With a sigh "That was...fun, right Tikki? Tikki?" Tikki was not with her, whichmeant that Tikki was with Chloe, and Tikki didn't know that the Marinette with her is Chloe.

With a gasp, Marinette got up and rushed to the bathroom. She was in awe when she went inside everything was...GOLD! Cabinets full of cosmetics and really expensive soap and shampoos. Chloe was really lucky. When she was finished showering, and a little admiring of the whole bathroom,she went to the giant closet.

And by giant closet, she really means gigantic closet! Everything was from a designer. Shoes aligned along with clothes hanging about everywhere. Half of them were yellow. After she chose the clothes that Chloe wore she went to her mirror and added a little lip-gloss and made her hair into a ponytail. Even though she wasn't a fan of makeup she had too. Besides this is Chloe's body not hers.

After a little makeup, she went and grabbed on to Chloe's bag and phone. She went out of the room only to be escorted by two maids to the dining hall where Andre waited for her reading the newspaper. When she came in Andre quickly dropped it and gave his daughter a smile.

"Why good morning sweetie what do you want for breakfast?" Andre asked as the waiter took their orders.

With hesitation "Um...how about a croissant?" she said

"Hmm...what flavors do you want Chloe?" Andre asked.

"Oh, anything will be fine." She said

Andre turned to the waiter. "Croissants for her and the same for me"

The waiter nodded and went to get their orders.

When the waiter came back her mouth was watering. He brought them different flavors of croissants.

When Marinette tasted one she had to admit it was delicious but nothing can beat their croissants.

After breakfast, Chloe gave Andre a hug, which he was clearly surprised. Chloe wouldn't give him hugs when he gave her nothing or she was in danger. But he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Now off to school Chloe and goodbye I'll see you soon"

Marinette gaped at what she had done but it felt right. "Yeah...I'll see you soon Daddy." she said as her chauffeur escorted her to the limo heading to school. But before that...

"Can we stop by the Dupain-Cheng Bakery?"


	3. Chloenette

Tikki was taking precautions.

Let's just say, she hid every personal item Marinette had including her diary, Adrien posters, and his schedule. All this so that Chloe couldn't use anything to blackmail Marinette in the future. After all as far as Tikki knew Chloe Bourgeois is a self-centered spoiled brat. Even though she shouldn't judge, but from what she heard from Marinette's rants and occasional snobby self. She knew from her kwami senses, she should avoid her from abusing the ladybug miraculous. She curiously watched the girl as she squirmed and rolled about on the bed. She watched the girl gasp remembering all the revelations that she just discovered.

Tikki slowly hovered to the girl as she looked around her surroundings with an expression of curiosity and a bit of anger. Tikki being the wise kwami, introduced herself ensuring she was safe and explaining a few rules.

"Hi there!" Tikki chirped. "You must be Chloe"

"W-what are you?!" Chloe said fear hinted in her voice.

"I'm Tikki Ladybug's kwami, I'm the one who makes Marinette Ladybug!" The kwami gave her a hesitant smile. Who knows what she'll do to the miraculous. Abuse it? Exposing Ladybug's Identity? Give them to Hawkmoth? The last one was a bit nerving, but Tikki knew that deep inside, this girl was good. There was good in everyone. Tikki had thought, remembering Master Fu's own words before she and Plagg were assigned to their new Chosen's.

"M-marinette…L-ladybug…one…WAIT!" Chloe exclaimed. Her stutter died down a little as Tikki hesitantly looked the girl as she stood up and began searching something.

"W-what are you doing?" Tikki asked Chloe.

"Looking for my phone, duh." Chloe said as it were the most obvious answer.

"Why?" Tikki asked, as Chloe was about to answer her question. "Wait! Chloe, you can't tell anyone who Ladybug is!" Tikki cried out.

Chloe scoffed as she began to dial Marinette's phone, wich was on the desk.

"Ha! As if I would give up the chance to tell whom Ladybug is! The reporters would have a field day!" She cackled.

As the phone began to ring, Tikki took the time to confront the girl.

"Chloe please don't do this! You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Think about your friends, Marinette's parents, your father and what about the people around you! Chloe please don't do this! I know you are better than this." Tikki said without a breath as the girl began to understand what she means. With a sigh, she nodded. "Fine as long as you switch me back to my body!" She huffed.

Tikki beamed. "Thank you so much! And don't worry about your body. Marinette is handling it just fine." Tikki assured her.

With a gasp she said "What if she does something, you'll never know what she'll do!-" With another dramatic gasp. "MY NAILS! I told Daddy that I want a pedicure! She looked down at her . . .Marinette's hands with a disgusted look. "Besides look at Mari-trashes nails…they're so …plain. I don't think I'll ever survive this!"

"Marinette isn't cruel Chloe."

"What if-" As Chloe began to rant on what ifs.

They forgot Marinette's phone.

"Hello?"

Weekly updates


	4. Encounter

"Hello?"

Chloe yelped as well as Tikki.

"Who is this?" The voice sounded awfully familiar.

Both Chloe and Tikki looked at each other before answering.

"Oh hi, Adri-kin…I mean Adrien! Yeah Hello Adrien." Chloe replied not used to calling her childhood friend/love interest like this. Besides, she is Marinette at the time so why not act like her.

"…Marinette? Is that you?"

"Oh um yeah it's me Marinette Dupain-Cheng…"

Chloe said as she finds this situation weird and ironic.

"Hi, Marinette…Where are you? Class is about to start"

"Oh….-" looking for an answer Chloe glanced lat Tikki who held up a small piece of paper. "Uhh..I'm on my way I called because I wanna know if I'm really late. I can't call Alya she's busy so Igottagobye!…" Chloe sped up her lines she was running late. She needed to go if she wanted her body back.

[At School]

After the quick phone call, Adrien glanced on his phone. 'Is Alya busy?' He glanced back at Alya who was just sitting and kept glancing at her phone. 'Strange' Adrien thought.

"Who called you Bro?" Nino asked as he sat down next to Adrien. "It was Marinette." Adrien said as Alya gazed up to the both of them.

"You guys mentioned Marinette." She said as a sly grin adorned her face.

"Yeah,…she called."

With a dramatic gasp. "Without a stutter?!"

"Uhh…"

"Our little girl is all grown up." Nino said dramatically drying his tears with a tissue.

"But."

"Everyone take your seats"

[Chloe]

"Phew glad that was over" Chloe sighed. Before quickly standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"Come on Kawmi? I better get ready I don't think I can handle this. " Chloe dramatically said. As she headed out to change after the quick shower.

Chloe went to Marinette's small closet. It wasn't as big as hers. Chloe looked over to the side of Mari's closet where she hanged a few dresses which caught Chloe's eyes.

"Mari-trash has designer clothes? Chloe asked as she examined the dresses.

Tikki smiled. "No, she made them it all by herself."

"WHAT?! Impossible! This is far exquisite for these to be her work" Chloe huffed.

"So you admit you like it? "

"Ugh.. No way!..it's just that... Um...LET'S GO! " grabbing one of the dresses. Chloe quickly rushed to the mirror for makeup and hair a smile gracing on her lips 'She does have a nice taste' Chloe thought.

Tikki smiled after this, she had a feeling Marinette and Chloe could be good friends after this.

When Chloe went to Marinette's mirror. She gazed on herself well Marinette's self. She had to admit the pink floral knee length dress does looked cute. Making her hair to a ponytail and adding makeup was hard especially when your hair is short and you do not have a lot of cosmetics.

After a quick twirl. Chloe grabbed Marinette's bag and purse and quickly stuffed Tikki inside.

As Chloe quickly went downstairs. She met with a short woman preferably Marinette's mom.

"Good Morning sweetie. You better hurry class is probably starting soon. " Sabine said.

"Yeah, I should probably go.. " Chloe motioned to the stairs that led to the bakery.

"But sweetie what about breakfast?" Sabine asked.

"I'm not hungry... So I gotta go" With that Chloe rushed downstairs to the bakery which was crowded with customers. She can saw a giant man handling the register while giving orders.

Chloe snuck out. Making sure the giant man hadn't spotted her. She quickly got into a sprint once the man turned around.

"Hi, Marinette!" The man greeted.

Chloe quickly turned to a halt. She can feel Tikki flinch inside the purse.

"Oh Hi Mr. Uh.. Dupain-Cheng. I mean DAD yes dad. I'm late and Igottagobye!" Chloe ran away from the bakery.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng chuckled. "Goodbye Marinette!"

As Chloe ran to school an unsuspecting limo came to halt in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

As Marinette got off. She sure was an attraction. People inside paused and looked at her before going back to their orders.

Marinette burned bright red. Before entering the small boulangerie. She was greeted with warm smiles nonother than Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

"Good Morning Chloe. What can I get you?" A way smile graced on Sabine. She knew this girl. The one who Marinette always complains about.

"Good Morning Maman-I mean Mrs. Cheng! And good morning pap- I mean Mr. Dupain!"

They both gave her strange looks but do tuned to smile.

"Um.. Is Ch-Marinette here?" Marinette asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, Marinette just left to school." Sabine said.

"Oh...-" 'She had already left?' "-Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I'll be heading off now." Marinette nervously said as she headed out the bakery and into the limo.

"Let's head off to school please" she ordered. As she stared out of the windows. What will Chloe be up to? Would she be telling everyone that amazing headstrong Ladybug is just a klutz? Being worried by her own problems she didn't realize that they already arrived.

"We're here Miss Chloe." The driver said.

"Thank you for the drive bye"

After the quick goodbye, Marinette quickly got off and ran to the classroom. Leaving a bewildered driver. 'Miss. Bourgeois never says goodbye and thank you'

As Marinette almost made it inside to their room she was bumped by a clad of pink...

"Chloe... " Marinette breathed out.

"HEY! Watch where you are going you... Marinette?!"

As Marinette got off the floor they both quickly came to a heated confrontation.

"YOU!" They both yelled out.

"Look at what your wearing?! I look like a monster and that makeup is ugly!" Chloe said voice filled with distaste and horror.

"No... What are you wearing?! Your wearing my project?! I worked so hard on that?! And obviously I wore what you wear everyday. " Marinette remarked.

"This? Project? Your lucky that I am wearing this. You have bad tastes. You don't even have ma-"

Their conversation was cut out short when Ms. Bustier opened the door. Followed by their very confused classmates who were quick to get out their seats to see what's going on.

"Marinette, Chloe what is the meaning of this?"

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows everyone especially for Su'anne who Beta'd this.** **This was supposed to be a mini-fic about 3-4 chapters but I decided to make it longer. I was thinking about ending this story at 30 chapters or more and a sequel.** **I plan to make the whole class puzzled by both of the girls antics and eventually one by one they will discover that they both switched bodies.** **I'm still wondering what the akuma's name should be...Any suggestions guys?**


	5. Confrontations

"Marinette, Chloe what is the meaning of this?" Ms. Bustier said as she glanced at the two of them who were pointing at each other.

The rest of the class snickered and some of them were confuse. 'How did Marinette and Chloe end up in a fight this early? And what was that talk about appearances and own bodies?' Alya thought as she glanced over the two. First she noticed Marinette wearing one of her projects and was that makeup?. Which she would never wear since it was a project, and makeup makes her face heavy. Then she noticed Chloe little makeup technically only lip gloss. Alya just shrugged it off. 'Maybe Chloe ran out of makeup'

"Oh um we're so sorry Miss. Bustier. " Marinette said in Chloe's body as she fiddled with her hands. Looking at them nervously.

Everyone gasped, Chloe saying sorry? 'Chloe never says sorry.'

"Ugh...Why are you even saying sorry? It's just a waste of time. Anyways Miss. Bustier I'm tired of standing can we go inside now. As in NOW."Chloe said trough Marinette's body rudely. As she glanced over her nails.

Another gasp erupted the class. 'Since when did Marinette became rude?'. Something was really going on with those two.

The students, including Miss. Bustier were all confused. 'Was this swapping bodies day and they didn't know about it?'

"Everyone back to their seats. That includes you two." She glared to Marinette and Chloe. In which made Chloe gulp and Marinette irritated.

"I'll be seeing you two at the principal's office after school."

Both girls sighed as they both headed to their seats.

"Excuse me what are you doing here Chloe? " Alya asked as she crossed her arms.

"Um.. Same goes for you Marinette." Sabrina said as she eyed the girl nervously.

That's when they both realize once again that they were not in their own bodies.

"Girls …please go back to your seats." Mrs. Bustier sighed as she turned away and continued to write on board.

Both girls nodded. Marinette huffed as she stood up and Chloe red flushed made her way to her rightful seat with a trip in which Marinette actually cackled.

The class was watching the whole scene unfold. They we're confused. Chloe's and Marinette's behaviors raised suspicion. They were in dire need of an answer.

As the lesson began. Everyone was finally focused on the teacher rather than the confusing behavior of their two classmates.

Well all except for Alya.

Alya observed Marinette through the whole class. She would ask about what was the whole argument thing earlier. In which Marinette would ignore her and kept glancing at her purse.

"Can you stop staring at me." Chloe remarked without even looking at Alya, she was focused on her nails.

"What do you mean, girl?" Alya asked a bit hurt from her remark.

"Ugh... Isn't it obvious you kept staring at me." her voice filled with disgust.

"I-...fine I was staring at you but I prefer observing you." Alya said.

"And why are you observing me?"

"You're different today." Alya said quietly. "And it made me think..."

"Made you think WHAT?" Clearly shouting the last part.

"…that your not Marinette"

"And what makes you say that?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Your acting like her." Alya simply stated and pointing to Chloe.

"Wh-" Chloe was cut off when the bell rang.

Students stood up collecting their things and heading off.

"Well…I'll head home for lunch and feel free to join. When your done being her." Alya said bitterly as she packed up her things and left.

'Who?' Chloe thought. She glanced to Marinette who was persuading Sabrina to just go without her.

"Are you sure Chloe?" She asked.

"Yes." Marinette still in Chloe's body said for the fifth time.

"A-ar-" Was heard before Sabrina could continue.

"Oh would you just go already?" Chloe in Marinette's body said snapping out.

Sabrina finally nodded and headed off.

Making sure no one was inside the room. They both locked the door.

"Chloe that wasn't nice." Marinette said.

Chloe scoffed. "Hah! As if! Now let's go talk about our... Situation and HOW YOU CAN BE LADYBUG?!" Chloe exclaimed.

Marinette spluttered. "Y-you know?!" Of course it had to be obvious. Tikki didn't know.

"Yes, Marinette she knows." A squeaky voice said coming out from Marinette's purse.

"TIKKI!" Marinette exclaimed as she nuzzles Tikki's cheek. "I missed you"

"Me too Marinette." Tikki smiled.

Chloe looked disgusted by the warm reunion which she fake-ly gagged.

"Could you two stop that. We have other things to worry about." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Good, now first things first. HOW CAN YOU BE LADYBUG?!" She asked again. As she pointed to Marinette and then Tikki. "And you! There are a bunch of people capable of being Ladybug rather than Mari-klutz over here. Like moi" Chloe referred.

'Chloe is right' Marinette thought. As she looked down at the floor. A bunch of thoughts came. She started worrying as she listened to Chloe's rant about how she will be a better Ladybug and-

"Chloe please stop-" Tikki chided. "The reason I chose Marinette was because she has a big heart and always puts others first. And also because she doesn't abuse her powers for fame."

Marinette smiled. She was glad to have Tikki.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Still, I can be a better Ladybug than her. Also I have those qualities and more." She cackled.

Tikki ignored her and glanced at Marinette who her head was down. "Chloe please stop. We have to find a way to get both of you back to own bodies. Now first things first. We have to establish some…rules."

Both girls groaned.

"I know both of you don't…get along but I know that after this you two will be the best of friends" Tikki excitedly said.

"WHAT?!" Both girls sputtered. They both ranted on how different they were and how it's impossible for them to be friends. Tikki should have known that by now as she glanced at Marinette and Chloe.

"Me?! Friends with Mari-Trash?! Hah! That must be a joke! It's impossible!" Chloe cackled.

"Tikki that's most likely not to happen. I mean have you met her?!"

Tikki sighed this was harder than she thought.

"Now enough ranting. We got some rules to establish! Rule number 1, 'No Blackmailing'"

"I'm not that kind of person. I mean I don't even blackmail people. " Chloe said.

"Are yo-"

"Rule number 2-" Tikki quickly said. "No fighting or hurting someone's feelings. Just because you two don't get along that doesn't mean you two shouldn't try." Tikki glanced at both of the girls. Hoping that they'll understand.

Tikki continued. "Rule 3 no telling. And by that we shouldn't tell anyone about this. Well if you want to."

Marinette and Chloe glanced at each other before returning to Tikki. Tikki waited for an answer.

"How about we te-" Marinette was cut off by Chloe's disapproval.

"Absolutely not! I will not let the entire city know that their beloved Mayor's Daughter, moi, is in a peasants body-" With a dramatic gasp "They'll be devastated! Ugh... I can not survive if they know!" Chloe dramatically exclaimed.

Annoyed by her answer. "Chloe shouldn't we tell our friends about what happened? They can help us." Marinette calmly stated.

"Nope!" popping out the option, Chloe began ranting on how people would be disturbed in their situation. Annoyed Marinette changed the subject and turned to Tikki.

"Do you know how we can switch back?" Marinette asked.

"No but we can ask the Great Guardian." Tikki answered.

"You mean"

"Master Fu, Then yes he can help us, he has vast knowledge on all things Miraculous and can certainly help us with this." Tikki assured.

In the background Chloe was still ranting until she stopped and turned towards Tikki and Marinette who were in a deep conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"We'll be going to Master Fu, he can help us switch back."

"Who's Master Fu?" Chloe asked.

"We'll explain on our way there." Marinette said.

The three headed towards the door leaving the room empty as they both went to Master Fu's.

Clearly forgetting something to do...


	6. Makeovers & Vacations

**Hi everyone! It's been so long since I updated. I'm still publishing this weekly and this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I have a bunch of stories and one shots in mind. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous and if I did all the ships are now Canon.**

"And that is how I became Ladybug and met Master Fu." Marinette finished up as she explained Chloe everything, well within reason of course, about Miraculous's and who Master Fu was. With the help of Tikki of course

While walking to Master Fu's both girls chatted sharing a few giggles and fascination. Tikki listened to their conversations and sometimes supplied a bit more details. As she watched the two girls chat and laugh Tikki noticed something different. The two were bickering earlier and then gone to talking warmly. Tikki smiled warmly through the whole walk. Until they finally reached their destination.

Marinette and Chloe halted at the massage parlor. And to their dismay, it was closed. A note was embedded on the front door.

"Dear Costumers,

I leave this note to inform all of you that I will be absent for all this week. With the understanding of all, I will see you all next week."

"WHAT?! IT'S CLOSED!" Chloe yelled. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK TO OURSELVES NOW?!"

"Chloe-" Marinette said softly. "I think we can find another way." she glanced over her purse where Tikki hid.

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST THEN MARI-TRASH?! I WANNA GO BACK TO MY BODY! I DON'T THINK I CAN SURVIVE THIS!" Chloe yelled. Attracting a few passersby looking thoroughly confused.

"Chloe keep quiet! People are looking at us!" Marinette hissed. Glancing at the people who had stopped to see where all that yelling was coming from.

"Well, how am I supposed to quiet! I will be stuck in this body for who knows how long!"

"It's only a week Chloe. Besides we can find another way, right Tikki" Marinette nudge Tikki lightly in her purse.

"Well there is another way and probably involves the akuma." Tikki said

"I thought I cleanse the akuma?" Marinette asked.

"Ac-... Marinette we should probably talk somewhere else." Tikki said gesturing to the people who were looking at them confused.

"You're right-" Marinette smiled as she grabbed Chloe's wrist."Let's go, Chloe"

"Where are we even going?!" Chloe asked pulling herself from Marinette's grip.

"We can go to my parent's bakery and-" Before Marinette can finish.

"Go there?! No way! I prefer we go to my daddy's hotel." Chloe suggested.

"How can we get in there? You're not Chloe Bourgeois..right now I mean."

"I may not be Chloe Bourgeois but you are." Chloe pointed at Marinette.

"Me?! I can't act like you! What if we'll get caught and then your dad won't believe us and we'll be stuck in this body forever!" Marinette rambled.

"Oh stop rambling just act like me. The perfect Chloe Bourgeois who never trips is kind, beautiful and-" Chloe rambled on how perfect she is as she gestured everything she defined. Making Marinette impatient and suddenly yanks Chloe from that snobby aura around her.  
"Let's go to that hotel of yours." Marinette said as they headed out to the hotel.

[At The Hotel]

"We're here!" Chloe in Marinette's body said motioning themselves inside where 2 guards stood. Marinette nodded as she followed Chloe inside the hotel.

"Excuse me miss, where are you going?" One of the guards asked.

"Do you even know who I am? I am Chl- I mean she is Chloe Bourgeois!" Chloe shoved Marinette to be in front of her as she shot the two guards a nervous wave.

"Um...are you friends with her miss?"

Casting a glance at Chloe she nodded. "Y-yes she is." Marinette in Chloe's body said.

Both guards looked at each other before nodding letting them through. Which Chloe sprinted right through yanking Marinette to follow.

"T-thank you!" Marinette uttered as Chloe dragged her to the elevator.

Leaving the two guards bewildered at Chloe's politeness. 'Miss Bourgeois never says thank you'

As Chloe dragged Marinette to the nearest elevator and probably bumping into a few people. They both went inside and waited until they both got to Chloe's floor and finally to her big room.

[Inside the Room]

"Thank goodness we escaped those guards."

Both panted as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Well yeah, we almost got caught if it weren't for moi." Chloe boasted.

"It's not my fault."

"It's obviously your fault! If you had to act more like moi. Then we wouldn't be worried if someone asks us. You should be more graceful, kind and more importantly everything else that describes Chloe Bourgeois!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean snobby and bratty too?" Marinette added.

"Wha-? NO! I am far more than that." Marinette snickered.

Tikki suddenly shot out of Marinette's purse.

"Stop it guys, fighting won't stop our problems." Tikki said as she both glared at the two girls.

"Yes, Tikki" They both said.

"Now let's start an agreement," Tikki said both girls nodded as they listened to Tikki.

"Now if we want to keep this a secret. We better act and look the part."

"You mean makeover?!" Chloe squealed.

Tikki nodded."In a way, yes a makeover"

"What?! I don't wanna add o make-up on my face." Marinette whined.

"Oh shut up, as much as I like the idea you know I have to suffer too. Well, at least I get to do something with your hair and nails." Chloe said as she examined her-I mean Marinette's nails.

"I'm not gonna let you paint my nails!"

Chloe smirked. "Consider it done."

Chloe got on the room service ordering a pedicure and a quick spa treatment with the approval of Marinette's voice over the phone. Since they swapped bodies and all.

Marinette and Chloe sat down on the lounge chairs after the pedicure and the spa treatment both were relaxed especially Marinette.

"Chloe, do you get to do this every day?" Marinette asked as she examined her new nails. Well, Chloe's nails to be precise. Marinette in Chloe's body had hers in gold yellow. While Chloe in Marinette's body had hers in red.

"Well yes.. Since I am rich and I am the-"

"Chloe not because your rich or your the Mayor's daughter but just do this alone? I mean you have Sabrina but do you ever feel lonely?" Marinette asked as she stood up to sit on the lounge chair.

With a sigh. "Well yes, ever since she disappeared and left, the only friend I had. Real friend that is..is Sabrina and I guess I feel lonely."

Silence passed through them.

"Well, why am I even telling you this? Let's go get changed!"

Both went to Chloe's closet as Chloe picked out the clothes they would wear. And since Chloe was so persistent she would pick out her clothes for herself and chose to let herself (Marinette's Body that is) to wear clothes that fit her style even though she isn't even Chloe Bourgeois right now.

So they decided on. A white off shoulder shirt with a designer jeans and matching black ballerina flats with a small white bow. For Marinette in Chloe's body. And as for Chloe in Marinette's body. She wears a golden blazer with rolled up sleeves. Underneath the blazer, her shirt is striped with black and red. Ladybug themed, The rest of her outfit includes black-ish jean capris and red dress shoes with black lining.

As Chloe insisted they both wear makeup. For Marinette's body was decide that she would wear her regular make-up with blue eyeshadow, nude lipstick, and light blush with a peach-ish color she had white rimmed sunglasses on her head.  
And for Chloe's body, it was decided that she would wear a light pink lipstick and blush. With the approval of the real Chloe.

After the whole makeover, both looked over their reflections at the mirror.

"Wow, I look so different." Marinette breath out as she glanced over to Chloe. They both find it weird that they both had to look at each other to see their reflections.

"Now I made you look... Decent."Chloe gestured to herself. "Now let's practice on personalities."

"Um.. Okay?"

"First I'm gonna do a Marinette impression.." Chloe cleared her throat. "I'm Marinette I'm such a klutz and I can't do anything right!" Chloe puts on her best Marinette impression as she exaggerated a few moves.

Marinette raised her eyebrow. "Really Chloe? That's not how I act you know."

"Ugh fine, Hi I'm Marinette! Let me help you with that. Oh, I'm so happy to see you too!" Chloe almost wanted to barf. "There happy?"

"It's okay I guess?"

"What?! I di-"

"Oh, will you shut up! I'm calling my daddy-kins... And yes I wanted a 24 karat gold bracelet!..Sabrina! Where's my homework?!..Where's my chocolate latte that I ordered 5 minutes ago!" Marinette tried not to laugh or snort as she impersonated Chloe a few times when she happen to be in the area as her a few times.

"I do not sound like that! Do it more ME! And by the way, I prefer a much higher karat."

"Well, at least I got it right." Marinette remarked.

"Yeah right," Chloe scoffed.

Then suddenly they heard a stomach growl. Both the turned to Tikki.

"I'm hungry! Can you please get me cookies Marinette?" Tikki asked facing at Chloe.

"Well sure, it's the perfect timing. Since we didn't have lunch yet." Marinette said facing Chloe as she took out her phone to order lunch.

"What're you doing?" Marinette said as eyed Chloe.

"Ordering lunch duh, let's have it at the hall. So we can leave after. Oh it's ringing" Chloe said as brought the phone up to her ear.

("Hello this is room service what can I get you, Miss Bourgeois?")

"Oh, I'll have my normal lunch and make it two." Chloe ordered.

(Um..Who is this?)

'Rats I forgot I'm not Chloe now' Chloe glanced over at Marinette who was talking to Tikki. Then she gave the phone to Marinette.

"Just tell them you approve!" Chloe whisper yelled.

Marinette brought the phone up to her ear. "Um yes, I approve the order Chl- I mean my friend made and please make it quick"

There was silence until the voice answered.

(Right away Miss)

They headed to the hall for their lunch land waited at the table where Chloe normally sits the two first explained their plans on how to act at school today and sometimes a bit of bickering only to be stopped by Tikki.

Their orders soon arrived, and it was like a feast to Marinette. After they ate and gave Tikki some cookies, they called on the limo where Chloe's driver waited.

As the limo doors opened they were greeted by the driver. "Good afternoon Miss Bourgeois. Where's your...other friend? Miss Raincomprix was it?" The driver asked with slight hesitation. He knew that Miss Bourgeois will have his head when he asks a question concerning her company.

"Oh you mean Sabrina she uh.." Marinette looked over Chloe for an answer.

"She got sick! And I was invited here by Chloe!" Marinette's body cut in.

"Okay then Mademoiselle" The driver opens the limo door as he escorts them both to the limo.

As they were both driven to the school they were both silent during the ride with Chloe fiddling on her phone, Tikki resting on Marinette's purse munching some cookies. That is when Marinette immediately shouts.

"OH NO, I FORGOT ABOUT ALYA, NINO AND ADRIEN! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER!"

"You are in so much trouble." Chloe remarked.


	7. Dramatic Lunches

"Where is she?" Alya asked for the umpteen time as she held out her phone and started dialing.

She, Adrien and Nino waited out for Marinette. Alya suggested that they had lunch in the park and invited Nino and Adrien along. The three of them waited for her.

"Let's just eat already I'm hungry!" Nino complained.

"Fine, I was starting to suspect she didn't want to come. I mean after the whole I bump into Chloe thing. She changed, I mean she really changed. I dunno if it's the lack of sleep but I think Mari and Chloe switched minds or something." Alya said as she opened their picnic basket.

"Your right, as I recall Chloe always wears makeup. Not in an offensive way." Adrien said as he took a sandwich from Alya.

"And Mari is never, I mean never been rude before." Nino said taking a bite from a sandwich.

"I think your mind swap theory is far fe-." Adrien was cut off with a shrill voice.

"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE GUYS!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran to the trio with Marinette following behind her.

The three stared dumbfounded at her before Chloe froze and suddenly pulled Marinette to them.

"I mean she's the one who's uhm.. Sorry for being late." Chloe immediately says. Marinette looking somewhat bored until Chloe nudges her.

"Oh I'm sorry for being late and all so bye we have to go." Chloe glares at her.

"I mean I'm so so so sorry for being late guys! You know me tardy and klutzy Marinette! Always late and always trips!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Um.. Okay? So what're you doing here Chloe?" Alya asked albeit suspiciously.

"I was escorting Ch- MARINETTE! Yeah I was escorting since she was running late to where she was going so I gave her a lift." Chloe sheepishly smiled.

Alya and Nino stared at Chloe as if she grown a second head. Besides your everyday spoiled brat of a bully is giving her enemy a ride who wouldn't be surprised?

"That's great Chloe!" Adrien exclaimed patting Chloe on the back in which Chloe jerked and back away other's gave her a puzzled look.

Growing red "Y-you A-Adrien t-t-thank! I mean! Adrien thank you no I meant um." Marinette's face was filled with disgust No way was she gonna act like a fool in front of her Adrikins.

"Stop with the thanking already it's so annoying your even annoying my Adrikins!" Marinette exclaimed.

Dead silence surrounded everyone.

"I-i mean Adrien yes! Adrien... Why would I call him Adrikins? Ugh such a um... Sweet name?" Marinette nervously replied.

"So this has been a.…" Alya trailed off.

"Great lunch!" Nino cuts in.

An Awkward silence filled the area that is when Chloe speaks up.

"We should go! Come on Ch- Marinette! See you later!" Chloe grabbed Marinette by the wrist as they ran their way to the limo before driving off to school.

Leaving a bewildered trio.

"That was... " Adrien said.

"Weird... Definitely weird." Nino adds.

A grin adorned Alya's face moving in front of the boys she exclaimed. "See! I have the final prove that Chloe and Marinette switched bodies! Have you seen how they've been acting?!"

"You don't have enough evidence Alya." Adrien pointed out with Nino nodding in agreement.

"Fine! How about a bet, by the end of the week. Next week that is. We have to prove that Chloe and Marinette switched minds!" Alya suggested a smirk on her face.

"Deal!"

"How did Mari and Chloe switched anyway?" Nino asked.

A scream was heard near the park.

"Akuma."

[Chloe and Marinette]

"You klutz! You made me act like a fool in front of my Adrikins!"

"Since when did you care about how you act in front of people?!"

The two we're shouting at each other nonstop since they arrived to the limo and drove off.

"Ever since I was born you klutz!" Marinette rolled out her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I am the most per-" Marinette's eyes twitched.

"Chloe no one's perfect!" She snapped.

"Bu-"

"Everyone has flaws, you, me, Adrien, The Mayor and even Ladybug! Every day you make someone feel bad and probably hurt them in ways that you don't even know! Think about it if someone treats you like that!" Marinette was now breathing heavily as silence crowded them.

"You-"

A scream was heard.

"Akuma!" Tikki exclaimed as she floated to Marinette(Chloe)

"You have to transform! You can borrow the earrings from...er you. " Tikki instructed.

"Chloe, can you please give us the earrings?" Marinette asked.

"No. "


	8. Shopping Friendship

Marinette spluttered. "W-what?"

"Yes you heard me. I won't be giving them to you. " Tikki gasped.

"Please Chloe the fate of Paris is in those earrings! Give them to Marinette." Tikki begged.

"Nope!" She huffed. "No way am I giving these."

"Please give us the earrings Chloe! Why are you doing this? Is this revenge for earlier? I'm sorry okay? I was frustrated and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I promise to make it up to you. So please Chloe... " Chloe huffed.

"Fine! Make sure you make it up to me!" She took off the earrings and gave them to Marinette.

"Tell the driver to stop." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"As if the driver will listen to me. I am not Chloe Bourgeois at the moment."

"Oh right... Um" she went over the driver's back. Her breath hitched realising the driver might of heard their conversation.

"Don't worry klutz the windows are sound proof."

Marinette breathed in relief."Thank goodness!" Chloe snorted.

Marinette knocked over to the small window. The window slowly opened.

"Yes, Miss?" The driver asked.

"Can you pleases drop us here and we'll call you when we want to be picked up." Marinette in Chloe's body asked.

The driver looked shock before giving her a warm smile. "Sure thing Miss"

They stop at a small shop and thankfully there was an alley where Marinette could transform without being seen. Marinette rushed to the alley to transform with Chloe following her behind.

"Transform Me!" Marinette exclaimed.

Pink sparkles surrounded Chloe's body and was now replaced with a blonde haired Ladybug.

Chloe was in awe as the whole transformation unfolded in front of her. 'So that's what I look when I'm transformed I wonder... ' Chloe smirked.

"I feel so weird! Transforming someone else's body…" Chloe who is in Marinette's body exclaimed.

"I gotta go, Chle, Lets meet up at the bakery and please don't mess up with my stuff!" Chloe snorted. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and threw it at the nearest building and pulling herself. Leaving Chloe…

"Wait. Bakery?! And did you call me Chlo? That's only for my Adrikins!" Chloe exclaimed.

[Chat Noir]

The akuma today was the "Icer" true to it's name. It freezes everyone or everything that comes to it's ways.

"Where is she?" Chat Noir muttered as he dodged several attacks with his baton. Before extending it and pulling himself on top of the building.

A thump was heard behind him before he turned around to see his My Lady?

"Sorry I'm late Chat I got um a little caught up with something." Namely Chloe. A blonde haired Ladybug said.

"Um... Ladybug? Did you dye your hair? Because I don't remember it being blonde before." Ladybug's eyes widened before grabbing her ponytail.

"Oh no I forgot..." Ladybug muttered in which got Chat curiously. "I got to ask you something. " Ladybug said

"Let's talk about it later we have an akuma to kick butt." Ladybug nodded before attacking the akuma with the help of her yoyo.

[Chloe]

Chloe wandered off the streets to the Dupain-Cheng bakery which was only 2 blocks away. She wanted to call the limo but she wasn't Chloe Bourgeois right now she could call a cab but she decided to walk, often discovering a few stores that she hadn't seen before.

Right now she should have been fiddling on her phone but she decided to stroll and pass by a few stores she hadn't been, namely stores that are too cheap for her taste. Luckily the akuma was on the other side of town so she could stroll quietly.

She had to admit that the stores she's been passing by were cute and others she didn't know yet. 'I need to come to this place more often' she thought. She passed this small store which had lucky charms, bracelet, promise rings anything best friend related displayed on it's window. Namesake for the products the store was called Cute.

'Why not?' She asked herself before entering it.  
The store was cute, the walls were painted pink designed with flower prints. Three small aisles which was filled with the cute things she found at the display window and everything has a match. By match she meant. Everything you buy must have it's match. The store didn't have as many costumers, she found a young woman by the counter.

"Good Afternoon young lady." The woman greeted her.

"Um.. Good afternoon t-too!" Chloe in Marinette's body replied albeit a bit hesitant.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"I-I just wanted to look around." The woman smiled.

Chloe went to the first aisle which rings, earrings, bracelets and charms. She ironically she found a charm bracelet with it's match, each bracelet had four charms. The first one was a gold bracelet with a phone, lipstick, purse and sunglasses charm and the other one was a silver bracelet with a croissant, dress, heart and a hat charm which made Chloe laugh at the irony, she thought the gold bracelet was perfect for her and the silver one was for Marinette since it resembled her interests and the same goes for her in the gold one.

'What am I doing?! I don't need to give Mari-trash that! We're not even friends!' Chloe thought but decided to buy it anyway, she headed over to the counter to pay for it but something shiny caught her eyes. It was a heart charm that molded into one.

"I see this caught your interest?" The woman said.

"Nope I just saw this strikingly familiar but I'm gonna pay for this charms." Chloe handed over the bracelets.

"Ah yes, these charms are actually symbols of a one of a kind friendship. They may be opposites and will not get along but they are indeed a strong and powerful friendship they are get along well once they see the other's perspective." The woman explained.

Chloe blinked. 'This woman is some kind of friend therapist or something. But I can ask her a question.'

"Um excuse me Miss, but do you know how to solve a mind swapping problem?" The woman blinked.

"That's a very rare question but nonetheless I have heard of this before." Chloe sparked interest.

"Really?! Do you know how to undo it?" The woman smiled.

"Actually if it is caused by an akuma, you have to get purified by Ladybug, but when it actually happens without a reason or something close to that, you have to befriend that person who has your mind. Though in some cases it always swaps with the enemy or rival." Chloe looked at the woman.

"Wait. It happened before?" The woman nodded.

"Yes, it always happens with important people." Chloe absorbed all the information and paid for the bracelets and headed off with a thanks. Going to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Good Luck..." The woman whispered a smile on her face.

[Ladybug & Chat Noir]

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in sync as they bumped their fists together a sign of congratulated victory.

"Now care to explain M'lady? And what about your question?" Ladybug gulped.

"Um Chat, did we purify the akuma properly, last nights akuma that is?" The blonde haired Ladybug asked.

"Of course we did." Ladybug's breath hitched.

"Now care to answer my question." Ladybug nodded. "Are you sure your my Ladybug? I don't remember her having blonde hair and her eyes are bluebells and yours are just plain right now." Chat was backing Ladybug over the chimney.

"Are you sure?" He said arms crossed she nodded. "Tell me everything you know about me." He almost touched her nose with his which made Ladybug flush.

"You are allergic to feathers, you like the color blue, you said your dad doesn't allow you to play Pokemon Go, you have father issues and that being Chat Noir is your freedom!" Ladybug rambled in a single breath.

Chat backed away with a smile. "You are my Ladybug." He said pulling her from the chimney.

"See I told you Chaton. But can I tell you a secret." He nodded. 'Marinette are you sure you want to tell him?' A voice asked in her head it was probably Tikki. 'I won't tell him everything.' She replied mentally

"I am not actually me right now, I swapped bodies with a... Friend and agreed that she'll give me the earrings so I can come and transform." Chat Noir's jaw dropped.

"W-wait does she know your identity." Ladybug grimaced.

"Yes, are you fine with that?" He looked at her.

"Yes, but it's a bit disappointing that I wasn't the first." Ladybug smiled a little.

"I promise to tell you Chaton after this whole situation." Chat beamed.

"Really?!" She smiled.

"Really." She watched him fist bump into the air, giggling she stood up and bid him goodbye.

He really did swarm his way to his heart.

[Chloe]

Chloe was now in front of the bakery looking a bit anxious and it wasn't like her to be anxious!

She opened the bakery door quietly hoping not to get caught. That is until Sabine turned her direction to the door as it dinged.

"Marinette shouldn't you be in school?" A surprised Sabine asked.

"Um...I'm waiting for a friend... Mom?" She adds.

"Okay then dear but text your friend to hurry up, or you two are going to be late. Oh did you have your lunch?"

"Y-yes." Sabine smiled before heading off to the counter to tend some costumers.

Heading upstairs she went to Marinette's room looking around she found herself bored that is until something caught her eye.

A simple sketchbook.

 **:**

 **I wanna say thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed especially to Izzy (guests) who leaves lovely comments in every chapter. I'll see you all in the next update ^ω^**


	9. Author's Note

This is not a chapter.

I'm gonna mark this story complete since I'm gonna rewrite this story with more precise grammar and writing style. I'm gonna make another fanfic about this plot. So, thank you for the favourites and follows on this story. I'm gonna post another Author's note once I published the new one.


	10. Announcement

Hello everyone!

The re-write of ChloeNette, titled Swap, is now published.


End file.
